fall to pieces
by cressey
Summary: "Would you break if I kissed you?" Her voice was thick with want and the other girl whimpered against her fingertips, with an almost none existent shake of the head.


Just a oneshot. There won't be a continuation of it. Please give it a chance and reviews are always welcome.

* * *

Brown, almost black eyes were half lidded, heavy, somewhere between lust, and complete amazement, as they hazily searched the hazel orbs that were a bare few inches away. Her thick red lips were parted, her breaths stuttered and shallow, wanting, confused, almost trembling with need. The opposing pare of lips had a tilt to their corner in a semi smirk... Tentative fingertips reached up, delicately touching plump red parted lips, making the shallow breaths stop and the dark eyes flutter closed. The girl, the fingers belonged to, drew her bottom lip between her teeth in awe and wonderment at the smaller girl mere inches away. She edged forward, just barely, the slightest of movement... eyes almost crossing, wanting to watch the petite brunette under her fingertips, and yet wanting to be closer.

"Would you break if I kissed you?" Her voice was thick with want and the other girl whimpered against her fingertips, with an almost none existent shake of the head. Manicured nails traced a much watched line from lips, across a cheek, down a slender neck. "To be a sculptor that could create such perfection," words whispered followed the line of the touch. A centimetre closer, body heat shared between them, heart rates made a racket, ears begged for the sound of that breathy voice, lips needed contact, cores throbbed from a want so strong it both petrified and empowered.

"Quinn...?" The dark eyed girl could just about lift the heavy lids that kept her from seeing those mesmerised hazel orbs.

"Don't speak... is it not enough that your beauty is distracting me? You have to go and let that voice run through my veins?" Quinn's eyes plead with her."I'm terrified of you. You hold so much power over me, with just a look, just a whisper... I tried... years I tried... but my soul is ripping me apart inside because everything I've been told becomes irrelevant under your gaze." The words are ushered into an earlobe that, if it could, would sigh in the haze of the dizzying high they cause. Two warm cheeks brush, blushing at the contact; lips graze the brunette's tragus causing another whimper from the dark eyed petite girl. "I'm addicted to you Rach. I can't stay away. I want to watch you fall apart... under my fingers, beneath my tongue... to make you feel just a portion of what you make me feel." The pad of her thumb traced the line of her pulse down to her collarbone, where her nails follow the path to the girl's heart. Her fingers spread, the palm of her hand pressing down, feeling the heavy, hard, fast beating of the powerful muscle. Quinn pulled her head back the smallest amount, shocking them both with a gentle flicker of her tongue across Rachel's lips.

All thought collapsed, two sets of eyelids closed as they fell into each other. Music throbbed in the background, a distance away in the main hall. They were stood five lockers down, from the door to the toilets that held despicable images of a girl, who Quinn had been trying to break since day one. The cold unyielding lockers pressed against Rachel's bare shoulders, her strapless rouge dress not going high enough to save them from the brittle temperature difference. She hissed pushing forward into contrasting warmth. Hands clutched in quiet desperation, arms wrapped around waists, necks, fingers tangled in ringlets, both brown and blonde.

"Break me," Rachel whispered right into Quinn's mouth, sharing the air that sustained them. A smile blessed the blonde's swollen lips as she responded with more kisses.

"I will... but I've waited this long, I'm sure I can wait until we're in a comfortable environment." She tugged on Rachel's lower lip. Rachel whimpered, wanting more. "I'm not going to take you against the lockers like a tramp... I want all of you," The lips kissed the path that her nails had traced in the beginning. They nipped at Rachel's pulse point, wanting to leave their mark, wanting to show the world that she was hers. Nobody could have her. She pulled back, putting two foot between them and aching as the cold invaded everything. She clenched her hands together behind her back so she didn't pull Rachel with her. She needed the space to be able to think straight, because she knew she would take her right there, against the lockers, like an animal.

"We need to go back, get this farce of a night over with." The blonde was struggling with her control as she looked into those deep brown jewels. She faltered, stepping forward and placing her palm to the side of Rachel's face. Her voice lowered to just a whisper once again. "My mum is out for the weekend, visiting her sister... Stay with me?" She asked, pleaded with her eyes. Rachel was powerless, defenceless against those lips that were being chewed in insecure nerves. She nodded, once, twice, three times before she gave in and reconnected her lips with Quinn's.

They parted, re-entered the hall at separate times, wished the night would move forward, and ached with thoughts of what they were going to share. Their friends eyed them speculatively, not knowing what to make of their distracted behaviour. They kept their distance, refused to make eye contact for fear of losing it and going to each other. The music stopped and Quinn found herself on the stage with a crappy plastic tiara on her head and an unhappy glare on her face as Sam joined her. His roughly chopped hair weighed down with the crappy gold plastic crown. Hazel eyes met brown across the hall and twin smiles blossomed. The blonde snatched the crown from Sam's head, leaving him stood in a confused stupor as she walked down the steps across the hall. On her journey through the silent amazed students of WMHS she removed her tiara and replaced it with the crown, leaving it at an angle as she came to a stop in front of a smiling Rachel Berry. A collective, absurdly clichéd gasp ricochet through the hall as Quinn swiped a chestnut fringe from mahogany eyes and placed the tiara atop the petite girl's head.

"Dance with me?"

* * *

Rachel stood in the middle of Quinn's dark bedroom, looking around with the aid of the light from the landing. It was such an impersonal room, with just a few framed photos on her desk. Beth, Santana and Brittany, and New directions, after winning nationals that year were all pictured in black frames. Other than that there was nothing. Rachel jumped slightly, her breath caught in her throat as fingertips ran a line down her spine to the top of her dress. Soft lips pressed to her shoulder blades, crossing from one to the other, making the smaller girl shiver in excitement as her thoughts swam. She turned her head to see the girl behind her, to be greeted by a kiss to her cheek. Ears pricked at the sound of the teeth on her zip coming apart. The fabric on her back parted, leaving a path of untouched skin.

"I can't get over how beautiful you are," Quinn's voice was delicate as her fingers wrote her emotions down the gentle arch of the brunette's back. Rachel was silent, trying to not lean back into the touch and seem too desperate. The dress found its way slowly down, off of Rachel's hips to pool on the floor, leaving Quinn to open and close her mouth silently in awe at the now completely nude girl. Her dress joined Rachel's on the floor. The sound of its flutter reached Rachel's ears moments before she felt Quinn's naked front pressed to her back. Hands down ribs, hips, across hip bones, a lower abdomen, up a toned dark stomach. They palm the undersides of Rachel's breasts, feeling their weight, enclosing them, kneading them, causing a whimpered sigh to leave Rachel's lips. Her head fell back to rest on Quinn's shoulder as the blonde manipulated her like she had done it a million times and this wasn't their first sexual encounter together... wasn't Rachel's first ever sexual encounter at all. They both knew different, but they both knew if it wasn't supposed to happen then it wouldn't. Soft sighs and gentle mutterings of Quinn's beautiful name fell from Rachel's starved lips. The girl with darkened hazel eyes turned the other around, connecting their lips first before daring to move their bodies flush together.

Just moments and Rachel is on her back, feeling delirious with passion as Quinn worships her neck, her breasts, her stomach, her thighs... her core, with those devilish lips. Whimpers, pants and breathy gasps, music to Quinn's ears as the girl beneath her tongue tries to get her legs wider, for more of the blonde. Please of need, of, "Oh, gasp, oh Qu'... hmmm," the gentle hum as Quinn catches her bud just there, just right with her tongue. The arch of that lithe dark body, coiled, an arm covering those dark eyes, the other hand gripping one of the bars that made up the head post. Hips rolled, begging for more. Of what, Rachel didn't know, but Quinn did. The blonde continued to lick, putting the brunette in frenzy as her index and middle finger pressed to the entrance of Rachel's centre. A gasped "Yesss," fell on tingling ears before a short grunt of pain and the brunette's body coiled up tighter than it had been before. The finger's held still in fear until Rachel relaxed. Quinn's tongue continued on, bringing the sensations back to pleasure before she dare move her fingers. Even though she could feel the girl's walls throbbing around her fingers, she was shocked when she felt them tighten; amazed when the girl's bud of nerves swelled under her still flickering tongue. Rachel wasn't breathing as her back arched up off of the mattress, before slowly juddering back down as a long low "ooouuuuh," forced its way out from between her lips. Not loud, but at enough of a volume to send liquid heat into Quinn's core as she continued to shudder, her lip now held between her teeth as she gripped at the sheets and head board to keep herself from flying away. Quinn watched in rapt attention, shocked and awed as Rachel fell apart at the seams with a rush of warm liquids against her fingers.

Quinn removes her fingers, ignoring what she knew was coating them, in favour of holding the short girl in her arms as she came back down to earth. Rachel turned to her, burying her face in the crux of Quinn's neck, half in embarrassment, and half in a need to be close to the blonde. Her whole body was singing as Quinn's left hand traced gentle circles on her back. She ached, in a nice way, and decided right there that she didn't want to untangle herself from the hazel eyed girl's arms. They could definitely stay like that forever right?


End file.
